The purpose of this study is to obtain and compare objective data on the procedures currently used for the detection of drugs of abuse in biological materials. This data would include sensitivity, accuracy, precision, specificity, "turn around" sample handling, and the cost of labor, material and equipment. The drugs to be studied will include: 1) morphine, 2) methadone, 3) meperidine, 4) cocaine, 5) amphetamine, 6) methamphetamine, 7) barbiturates, 8) codeine and 9) quinine. The methods to be evaluated include spectrophotometric, fluorometric, chromatographic, and immunological. Each drug will be assayed 'in vitro' and 'in vivo' by each method and the resulting data will be collated and evaluated.